Origin of Evil
by ProudNintendoFan
Summary: Why is Dr. Drakken who he is today? Kim's about to find out the horrible truths about her archfoe's past and will find a mysterious figure from Drakken's past who will change everyone's lives forever.
1. A Normal Day

Kim Possible: Origins of Evil

It was a beautiful evening in Middleton. The moon shone brightly in the sky above the town.

Of course, few were aware of what was currently taking place at the nearby "Romano and Friedle Laboratory"…

A beautiful woman had appeared on the top of the building, she took one look around at the inside of the building through the glass covered window at the top. Her claws sharpened on her glove and she carefully cut open a small piece of the window.

Now all she to worry about was the alarm. She leapt down and landed ever so gracefully on her feet. Taking a moment to brush her long black hair back, she then returned to concentrating on the matter at hand.

Her name was Shego. No one would probably guess that underneath her beautiful exterior was a deadly persona. Though she had once fought crime, she steadily found herself growing fascinated with evil and this eventually led to her turning to a life a of crime.

She could easily be identified in her green and black costume, the same outfit she had worn when she was a member of Team Go along with her brothers. Her hands ignited with a strange type of green energy. No one could truly explain how but when a multicolored comet crashed into a tree house from space it somehow gave Shego and her brothers their powers.

She gave the signal and what one could first mistake for a flying saucer on first glance (just without the top part) descended into the room. It was Shego's employer, who she was the "sidekick" of. His name was Dr. Drakken.

That wasn't always his name. He began life as a man named Drew Lipsky, starting out as an ordinary man living an ordinary life. But society can corrupt a man…

After a lifetime of being mocked, teased and ignored, Drew Lipsky disappeared from the world and returned years later under the new name of "Dr. Drakken". He could easily be identified by his not-so-ordinary blue skin. He was a scientific genius and he attempts to use that genius to take revenge on the world that scorned him and conquer it.

Drakken stepped out of the ship.

"All right, let's just get this generator of yours and get out of here. What do you need it for again?" asked Shego.

Drakken sighed. "How many times do I have to say these things to you Shego?"

"Maybe when you start making more sense than usual?" Shego replied, full of wit.

Drakken gave a small glare. "Perhaps I will when you start showing a little more support and a little less sarcasm!"

Shego slyly smiled. "Not likely."

Drakken growled. "Well… this generator is just the first piece in my new plot to take over the world."

Shego sighed. "Yep, some old typical Dr. D. Always stealing instead of inventing his own generator."

Drakken growled again. "I call it outsourcing Shego! OUTSOURCING! How many times do I have to say it?!"

Shego simply rolled her eyes.

"Well… whatever. Now let's just take it and go before…"

"Your ever so persistent arch-nemesis appears and stops you once again? Yeah, admit it, Drakken that's what you were SO going to say."

Drakken and Shego turned and looked and standing in the moonlight was the teen superhero, Kim Possible, her long red hair waving in the wind.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted. "Can't we ever go one job WITHOUT you showing up?"

Kim smiled and descended on the rope. "Sorry Drakken. It's my job to stop you."

Drakken growled. "SHEGO!!!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Shego said and leapt at Kim, her arms igniting.

Kim stood her ground and quickly grabbed Shego's arms and flung her into the wall.

Shego let out a small yell and hit the wall.

Kim looked up to the ceiling. "Any time now Ron."

"Coming Kim!"

With that a short, blonde hair teenage boy descended into the room, his name was Ron Stoppable. The sidekick to Kim and now boyfriend, they were nearly identifiable in terms of clothing with the only major difference being that Kim's shirt exposed her midriff.

"Damn you Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted in anger. "You and your little sidekick have interfered with my plans for the last time!"

"Yeah, classic villain banter there Drakken." Kim responded. "Come on, we're archenemies, we're supposed to fight."

Indeed, Kim and Drakken had been archenemies since their first meeting which involved Kim getting a nano-tick stuck on her nose that could've exploded at any time. This nano-tick, of course, was made by Drakken.

"Hmm… you have a point there." Drakken agreed.

While she was talking to Drakken, however, Kim had forgotten about Shego.

"Ooh, you'll PAY for that one, Kimmie!" shouted Shego in anger, having just recovered.

Kim had no time to react before Shego pounced, taking them both the floor. This wasn't uncommon for almost every time Kim and Drakken met, for Kim was sure she'd have to face Shego in combat.

It was during this time that Drakken took the opportunity to pick up the generator. While most generators were generally huge in size, this one was considerably small, well… small enough for Drakken to be able to carry it.

Kim dodged several of Shego's energy blasts and gave the villain a hard kick to the chest.

"KP!" Ron shouted, unsure of what he should do.

"Don't worry about me Ron!" Kim said, somewhat urgently. "You stop Drakken! I'll take care of Shego!"

Ron let out a small nod and started to head towards Drakken, but at that moment, Kim had let her guard down, enabling Shego to leap upon Kim and get her pinned to the floor.

Kim struggled. "Damn you… Shego."

Shego laughed. "Sorry princess, but your weak little arms can't get out of this grip."

Shego placed one hand over Kim's mouth. "Now then, I'll just blast your little head off, Kimmie. Not the most epic way to finally kill you but… eh, who cares?"

"Mmmm! Mmmpphh! MMMMPPHH!" shouted Kim, her yells blocked by Shego's hand, she was trying desperately to break out of Shego's grip.

Drakken was about to place the generator in his ship, Ron approached him, but he heard Kim's muffled shouts and turned to see Shego on the verge of finishing Kim off.

"KIM!!! NO!" shouted Ron, horrified.

Now he was at a crossroads. Should he stop Drakken and keep him from escaping… or should he save his girlfriend from Shego? While Kim probably could fend Shego off on her own he didn't know if he should take that chance. He had little time to convey his thoughts. He had to choose…

Shego grinned. This was it. Her hand that was over Kim's mouth started to ignite, but just before she could finish… she felt someone tackle her from the side, freeing Kim from her grip.

"No one messes with my girlfriend!" Ron shouted.

Shego frowned and kicked Ron off. "Please, like I'm scared of YOU." she said, sarcastically.

Ron landed near Kim, and just as Shego stood up to continue the fight, Drakken was ready.

"Don't bother Shego! We have what we came for! Let's go!" Drakken climbed into the pilot seat.

"Oh well. Next time, Kimmie." Shego leaped into the passenger seat and before Kim and Ron could do anything; the two villains soared out of the ceiling and away into the night.

Kim gasped. "Damn it…" she stood up.

"Kim, I'm sorry…. I know you told me to get Drakken but I saw Shego about to finish you and well…I panicked." Ron bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"What? No, Ron, don't be." Kim smiled. "It was… cute."

"But…" Ron started.

"Ron… don't worry. Drakken might've gotten away but we'll get him next time."

"I mean, I probably could've gotten out of my own, but I would've done the same thing if I was in your position."

Kim took out her communicator which she used to call Wade, her website manager and filled Kim in on missions. "Wade, Drakken stole some kind of generator. Know why he would take it?"

Wade typed a few keystrokes on his computer. "Hmm, I'm not sure, Kim. This new type of generator was designed to gather electrons and create a new type of medical laser. I can't see how this would help in world conquest."

"Hmm, yeah, but then again, Drakken's an evil genius, let us know if you find anymore info Wade." said Kim.

"Can do." replied Wade.

O-O-O

_Drakken's Lair_

"Now then, with this first piece of equipment, I can start building my new super weapon!" Drakken gloating, in typical villain fashion.

Shego sighed as she filed her nails. "Again? Can't you do something a LITTLE more original than that?"

"…shut it, Shego. You haven't even heard the rest of the plan yet!"

"I already know that it's pretty cliché."

Drakken growled. "You know Shego. It would be nice if once, JUST ONCE, you could say… 'What's the next target, Dr. Drakken?' or 'You'll conquer the world this time!'"

"Eh. That's not my style, Dr. D. Sorry." Shego smiled subtly.

Drakken growled. "Anyway… I'm gonna just continue gloating about my plan as usual."

"Go ahead. I'm just gonna ignore you as usual."

"What…? Grr… AGGGHH! You are NO help Shego!"

"What are you talking about? I'm the best help you've got."

"…I meant in a supportive role."

"What do you mean? I support you all the time. I fight Possible for you and you do whatever it is you need to do…"

"…NO! Not in that sense!"

"In what other sense are you talking about?"

"I… I… you know… talking… supportive?"

Shego raised her eyebrow. "Huh?"

"As in… in your words, you could be supportive…"

"Oh… well, eh. Maybe you'll get lucky."

Before Drakken could reply, his cell phone rang. "Hold on." He answered it.

Shego could hear a woman's voice from the phone and could tell by Drakken's expression that it was his overbearing and embarrassing mother, who had no idea that her son was an evil mastermind.

"Um, mother, I'm a little busy right now…. Yes, I know… yes, I'm doing quite fine. The radio show is coming along well… uh, sorry… mother, going through a tunnel right now… signal's breaking up…." He quickly hung up and sighed.

"Aww, how could you be so cruel? Your mommy REALLY wanted to talk to you." Shego smirked.

"Grr… well, she's… she's embarrassing…"

"You know, why don't you tell your mother that you're evil… that would get her off your back really quickly?"

Drakken sighed and said quietly. "She… wouldn't understand… nobody understands…"

Shego looked slightly surprised. "Well, if she doesn't understand… then what about your father? You know… you've never mentioned your father…"

As soon as Shego finished that sentence, something happened that she didn't expect… Drakken got **furious. **VERY furious.

"Don't you ever **EVER** mention my father to me again!!! **DO YOU HEAR ME?!!!**"

Shego fell out of her chair in surprise and shock. "…whoa, looks like I touched a nerve. What's your deal, huh?"

Drakken paused. "Uh… nothing. Never mind, forget I said that. I'll just go now."

With that, Drakken left, but Shego noticed a strange sadness across his face…

O-O-O

_Middleton High School… Cheerleading Practice_

The Middleton cheerleaders had just perfected another new cheer led by Kim, their captain.

"Well, that was a good job, girls." Kim said, wiping away some sweat. "Yeah, we'll blow everyone away at the big game Saturday."

One of the girls scoffed. "If I was captain, I'd come up with a better cheer than this retarded crap."

Kim scowled at this girl. Drakken may have been her archenemy in her life as a superhero and Shego her rival, but in her life as an ordinary teenager, her archrival was Bonnie Rockweller. They had known each other since they were young children; their rivalry had always been present.

"I'd like to see you come up with a better cheer B." Kim replied.

"I probably could K. Much less get a better boyfriend." Bonnie replied with a slightly wicked smile.

Kim let out a small gasp. "How did Ron get into this?!"

Bonnie scoffed. "Hey, if you're the Captain, why are you dating some loser like him?"

"He is no loser Bonnie!" Kim responded angrily, almost ready to attack her.

Bonnie scoffed again. "Oh really? His whole attitude, his stupidity, his antics… all say otherwise."

It was at that moment that Ron entered the room. "Hey KP! Ready to hit Bueno Nacho?"

"I'll be along in a minute Ron." Kim smiled sweetly as Ron started to walk out.

"Oh yeah sure. Go to Bueno Nacho like usual. Can't he be a little more original?" Bonnie crossed her arms and smirked.

Kim stuttered. "W-well, he loves Nacos… what else can I say?"

"Face it K. He's the worst and most unoriginal boyfriend in history."

Unbeknownst to Kim, Ron had heard every word Bonnie was saying.

O-O-O

_Bueno Nacho_

As Kim prepared to eat, she noticed Ron appeared uptight.

"Ron, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh n-nothing." Ron stuttered. "Just… um, watching Rufus eat… yep, that's what I'm doing!"

Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat just continued to bite into one of Ron's nachos.

"Oooo-kay. So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Kim asked.

"Uh… whatever you want to do KP. I mean, you know, something original and all that…"

"…Ron, did you hear what Bonnie said?" asked Kim, looking slightly sad.

"What? No! No! What about Bonnie? I didn't hear anything about me being unoriginal and the worst boyfriend in history… oops."

"Ron… you're NOT the worst boyfriend in history."

"Well, I… it's just… I mean… maybe if I had stopped Drakken and known that you could've handled Shego… maybe they'd both be in jail."

"Oh, Ron… you're…" before Kim could continue, her communicator beeped, she answered. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Drakken's on his way to a new laboratory in the mountains. I'll send you the coordinates."

"Thanks Wade. You see Ron? We'll have this all sorted out in no time." said Kim, smiling. "Let's go."

O-O-O

So things seemed normal… Drakken had conducted another evil scheme; Kim was on her way to stop him, but neither of them knew what truly awaited them… for they were being watched by one man… this man knew everything about them. About their pasts, about their conflicts, about their sidekicks Ron and Shego, everything… and he was about to strike out. No one was prepared for this…

"Ah, Dr. Drakken… you've proven yourself to be nothing more than an incompetent failure!!! Well, you'll soon pay… oh yes, you'll pay DEARLY. I've been watching you for all these years, you always had the chance to put away that wretched girl time and time again! But you always proceeded to make a fool of yourself. A true conqueror would never be so… so… STUPID!!! I see your weakness and soon… very soon… it will come back to haunt you. And it will be your _ruin_."

O-O-O

Well, this concludes Chapter 1. A couple of questions have come up. Why did Drakken get so upset when Shego brought up the subject of his father? Who is this mysterious man who is so angry with Drakken? Many secrets about our favorite blue-skinned villain are about to be revealed… and nothing will ever be the same for anyone.

Just a note, this won't really be a D/S fanfic… but you can forward to some… moments is all I'll say, but yeah, Kim/Ron fans should find plenty of stuff to like. (I hope anyway… heh heh) Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Captured

Chapter 2: Captured

Lord Montgomery Fist paced about his castle. He was once a famous archeologist, but that was before he became obsessed with monkeys.

This led him to genetically altering his DNA so his arms and legs became more like an actual monkey's. His main goal is to become the Monkey King and using the Mystical Monkey Power to take over the world. He has since gone by the name of Monkey Fist.

He sat down in his chair and sipped his tea. Tonight was a night where he would just relax and enjoy himself to the finer pleasures of life… that is… until his castle was invaded.

A loud explosion rocked his castle. Monkey Fist let out a yell of surprise.

"What in the name of?" he shouted in a mix of surprise and anger.

"Lord Monty Fist. I have come for you."

"What?! Have you come to kill me? Who are you? I demand you show yourself!"

And from the smoke emerged a woman… who at first, Monkey Fist mistook for…

"Are you… Shego?!" but on closer look, he could see that this woman was not Dr. Drakken's sidekick. She had a similar outfit only it was yellow and black, but she shared Shego's black hair though her skin lacked the tint of green that Shego possessed.

"No, I am not Shego… but I have some similarities." she said, and that moment she fired a green blast from her hands, which the villain barely avoided.

"What?! I thought only Shego could-"

"Not anymore… but I can do a lot more things than her. Oh yes, a lot more." Suddenly, she split into two copies which came running at Monkey Fist.

"What in the name of…" Monkey Fist started, but he was kicked back into the wall, stunned for a moment, the last thing he saw before he passed out was the woman walking towards him… a smirk on her face.

O-O-O

Kim and Ron had tracked the coordinates Wade had given them to Drakken's location. They had just landed in the mountaintops, and indeed, a lab was right on the hill.

"All right, Drakken, here we go again." said Kim.

Kim and Ron ran up the lab as they entered, they took a moment to look around before heading upstairs…

Drakken was waiting for them.

"All right Dr. D, run this by me again." said Shego. "We wait for Kimmie to come in…"

"…then we zap her with this." Drakken exclaimed, holding up a laser gun… which was apparently unique.

"…uh-huh. And this does…"

"It will erase her memory."

"Right… and why would you want to do that?"

"Think of it Shego. With Kim Possible amnesiac, I'll be able to manipulate her into doing my bidding!"

"Hmm… well, that doesn't sound so bad… I mean, I'd like keeping Kimmie as a slave." Shego smiled evilly.

"Indeed!" laughed Drakken.

"One thing does bother me though."

"…and that IS?!" Drakken asked somewhat angrily.

"Does this tie into your next doomsday device? I mean, I'd expect there to be some kind of connection or correlation…"

"…look, it's all very simple. I get Kim Possible to do my will and she helps me take over the world!"

"…oh, okay. Do you make this stuff up as you go?"

"…NO! I had this all planned!"

"Suuure you did."

The door began to open.

"Aah! She's coming! Get ready Shego!" Drakken said somewhat gleefully.

Just then, Kim and Ron walked through the door.

"You know Kim, I would expect there to be some kind of connection or correlation to Drakken's plans but…" started Ron, but just then he was zapped by Shego

"…NO! You got the wrong one, you fool!!!" Drakken shouted.

"So sue me! How was I supposed to know?!" said Shego.

"RON! Are you okay?" Kim asked a bit nervously, shaking Ron in her arms.

Ron groaned.

"Come on Ron! Say something!"

Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket and examined his owner.

"Ron?"

Ron opened his eyes. "Huh? What… happened?"

"You got zapped by some ray or whatever, but you're alright."

"Uh… okay. Um…" Ron looked up at Kim as though he had never met her before. "Who are you?"

Shock… and a little bit of hurt crossed Kim's face. "R-Ron… what do you mean? I'm your…" Shego quickly put her hand over Kim's mouth and dragged her back. "MMMPPPHH! MMM!"

"…Ron? Is that my name?"

Drakken quickly approached the boy. "Uh, yeah… I guess so."

Drakken often had trouble remembering Ron's name.

"…who are you?"

"I.. I… I… am your best friend!" Drakken said a bit hastily.

"You… are!"

Kim quickly realized that her boyfriend had lost her memory. She struggled furiously in Shego's grip, trying desperately to get the villainess's hand off of her mouth so she could say something.

"Damn it Princess… hold still!!" grunted Shego.

"MMMPPHHH! MMM! MMMMPH!!!" struggled Kim, trying to kick Shego. _"Ron, don't listen to him! Shego, you bitch, let me go!! LET ME GO!!!"_

"Yes, you, uh… Ron. Are one of my many assistants in my goal for world conquest." said Drakken, having placed his arm on the boy's shoulder as he led him to the hovercraft. "Come, let us return to my lair."

"MMMMMM!" Kim shook her head horrified.

Shego grinned. "Sorry Princess, but he's coming with us."

Shego noticed a nearby trashcan and quickly stuffed the teen heroine inside and closed the lid.

Kim kicked furiously inside, though her mouth was no longer covered by Shego, her voice was still a bit muffled. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!!"

"Now why in the world would I do such a stupid thing like that?" asked Shego, carrying the trashcan containing Kim over to the stairs and placing it down. "If anything I put you where you belong."

A grin crossed her face and she kicked the trashcan in the side, causing it to roll down the stairs. Kim was already getting nauseous.

"WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!!!" Kim screamed as she rolled down the stairs.

Shego mockingly waved to Kim as she rolled out of the doorway. Rufus gasped and quickly followed Kim.

Drakken helped Ron into the hovercraft. "Yes, you are an essential key to my ultimate plan for world domination!!!" He then silently whispered to Shego. "…better than nothing."

Fortunately for Kim, the trashcan hit a tree allowing her to climb out, still in a daze.

"Ooooohhhh. I think I'm gonna throw up."

Rufus reached the girl.

Kim rubbed her head. "R-Rufus?" She took the mole rat in her hand. "You okay?"

Rufus nodded and then pointed which showed Drakken's hovercraft flying off in the distance and bowed his head sadly.

Kim petted the mole rat. "Don't worry, Rufus, I'll get him back. That I promise…" She looked up after them, anger and fear both in her heart.

O-O-O

_Drakken's lair_

"All right then, uh, Ron… let's go over the facts here. You are stupid, weak… uh… I mean incredibly intelligent and strong. You are VERY confident." said Drakken.

Ron was seated down, staring at Drakken. "Uh, okay, I think I get it."

"Yeah." added Shego. "You actually can do really good martial arts if you put your mind to it... _can't believe I just said that_"

"Yes… that too. You will partner up with Shego for the next part of my plan."

"Wow, Drakken, I'm impressed. You're actually putting in multiple phases this time." Shego smiled.

Drakken paused. "What are you saying Shego?"

"I'm saying it's not like you."

"Grr… well, I'd like to see YOU come up with a world domination plan sometime Shego!"

Shego actually looked a little nervous. "Uh… that's your department Dr. D!"

"So… what about this girl?" asked the confused Ron.

"Oh. Kim Possible. You hate her." said Drakken.

"I do?"

"Yes you do!" shouted Drakken into Ron's face. "You… hate… HER! GOT IT?!"

"Uh… okay, how come?"

"Uh… well, you see, the thing is… that's not important! You just hate her!"

Ron had a feeling of uncertainly, but as he couldn't remember anything about his life prior to a few hours ago, he decided to go along with this.

O-O-O

_Kim's house_

Kim nervously paced around her room while Rufus sat sadly on her bed. Finally, the call came.

"Wade! Tell me you found something." Kim said hopeful.

"Uh, sorry Kim. I told you before… I like a look on the ray that Drakken used on him. Without that, I can't determine if it's temporary or how long his memory loss will last if it is."

Kim moaned. "So why DID you call me Kim."

"…I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I mean, I'm sure it's tough." said Wade.

"Oh…" Kim sighed and fell down on her bed. "Yeah… I guess I am, but I'm REALLY worried. I mean, without his memory, Drakken could get him to believe whatever he wants. I might have to fight my own boyfriend! And what if something else happens? What if he gets shot by the police? What if Drakken and Shego decide he's no longer useful and get rid of him…? What if…?"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Calm down Kim! We'll get through this!" said Wade.

Kim sighed. True, she was worried, but she had every right to be. Ever since their Junior Prom, Ron had been her boyfriend. So with that new relationship came new feelings for her. No… they had been there a long time, but she never realized it. Now, he needed her help.

"KIM! Snap out of it!" Wade's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Wh-what?!"

"You were pulling a "Ron"."

"Huh?"

"You were daydreaming."

"Oh… sorry."

"It's all right." Suddenly an alarm went off in Wade's room.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked, a bit eagerly and dreadfully at the same time.

"There's a robbery going on. At Middleton National Bank. The robbers descriptions… match that of Shego and Ron!"

"Got it! On my way!" Kim put her away the kimmunicator. "Hold on, Ron, I'll save you…"

O-O-O

_Middleton Bank_

"All right, Stoppable. Just follow my lead and we'll be fine." said Shego, somewhat annoyed. _"At least with Kim, I'd have an easy time."_

"Got it." Ron said obediently.

"All right then, let's go in."

Shego's green plasma opened the door to the bank. The bank security official immediately ran up to confront the intruders.

"Stop right there or we'll shoot!" The lead officer warned.

Shego's arms ignited. "Here we go.."

Just then, Ron let out a karate yell and to Shego's surprise leapt behind the security officers who instantly turned their guns on Ron.

"Hey kid, I don't want to shoot you but.."

Suddenly Ron twirled around on his arms, his feet moving at a very fast pace, this caused all officers around him to go flying off. It was Ron's Mystical Monkey Power, which he had gained during his first encounter with Monkey Fist, who had become Ron's own archenemy. He couldn't always tap into it, but when he was focused, he proved himself to be a dangerous opponent.

The few remaining officers didn't have a chance. Ron pounced on the first officer and quickly struck the remaining two down with his feet.

Shego's jaw dropped. "Should I be shocked… or horrified?"

Those attending the bank quickly fled in fear.

"Uh, well… Stoppable. That was… impressive… for you. _Could he actually be able to defeat ME?! No… that's just stupid._"

"Uh, yeah… not sure how I was able to do that, but let's just get the money and go."

"Sounds like a good idea. Well, you're actually a much better partner than Senor Senior, Jr. He's a nice kid, but a terrible criminal."

Shego had partnered up with Junior on a few occasions, but while he gained her respect (rather surprisingly) they were never successful in stealing one object while at least with Drakken, she was considerably more successful when it came to stealing.

Just then, Shego felt a kick to her side. "You're not so good yourself Shego!"

"Aaaahhhh!!!" Shego screamed as she hit the wall.

"Hey, you… you're Kim Possible, right?" asked Ron.

"Y-yeah, Ron and you're…"

"…I… hate… you?" Ron declared, though he seemed confused.

Kim gasped and a she appeared to be deeply hurt. "N-no, Ron… you didn't just say that."

Ron was surprised. "You look like you're about to cry…"

But Kim shook her head, she realized that Ron was only saying these things because Drakken was tricking him. "Ron! Drakken is lying! We're an item! You lost your memory because of him! Please remember…"

"Shut up Kimmie!" shouted Shego having recovered from Kim's attack. "Ron! I'll leave it to you. I'm usually the one who fights her, but in this case, I'll let someone else handle it." She leaned to the wall. "It should be entertaining."

"Uh… okay." Ron said somewhat nervously, he then took a fighting stance.

"Ron… I don't want to hurt you, but I'll have to defend myself…" said Kim.

So now for once, the two were set to fight each other. For Kim, this was going to be the most difficult fight of her life, she had defeated evil super-villains sure., but could she really defeat her own amnesiac boyfriend? She had fought him once, but she knew he wasn't in control of what he was doing at the time.

Ron made the first move, he leapt up in the air and plunged his foot down at Kim, but the girl leapt backwards to avoid the attack, but then on, Ron was on the attack, but Kim managed to block and dodge his every blow. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to attack back.

"Ron. Please… listen to me." said Kim as she blocked Ron's fist. "You're not evil. Drakken's messing with your head!"

"Why should I believe that?" Ron asked.

"Why should you believe Drakken?" asked Kim as she leapt over Ron's foot.

"Uh… because I… because I… I don't know why actually."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Damn it… guess I WILL have to fight her... I mean, I don't want things to get so melodramatic all of a sudden."

With that, Shego's arms ignited and she quickly fired several blasts at the unsuspecting Kim.

"Ron… I know you're going to snap out of this. You don't hate me… I know you don't and…" Kim turned, too little too late… she took a blast right in the center. "AAAHHHH!" she hit the wall.

Shego laughed. "Forgot about me, did you Princess?"

Kim moaned. "Damn you Shego…" Kim crawled her way over to Ron, her hand reaching out to him. "Ron… help me…" but she could say no more for she then passed out.

"Help her…?" Ron asked confused.

"Please! As IF. Well, Drakken probably wants her taken alive for now." Shego said, as she took some rope from the hovercraft and walked over to Kim.

Ron did nothing as Shego crossed Kim's arms behind her back and tied them together, but she then paused and turned to Ron, a bit annoyed. "So?"

"So what?"

"You gonna help me tie her up or not?"

"Uh…"

"Stoppable… I'd do it if I were you or else…" Shego's arm ignited.

"Uh… okay, okay. I'll help you." Ron sighed.

"That's a smart boy. You tie up her legs while I finish this up." said Shego, as she starting wrapping rope around Kim's waist.

Ron felt a strange guilt as he tied Kim's thighs together with rope. _"I didn't think about it before, but.. she has a point, how do I know Drakken's telling the truth? Should I be doing this to Kim Possible? She seemed a bit sad.."_

Shego finished tying Kim's waist which in turn, pinned Kim's arms to her side. "FINISHED?!" she shouted impatiently.

"Uh, hold on." Ron quickly tied Kim's ankles together. "Okay… done now."

Shego sighed. "Took you forever!" With that, she hoisted her rival over her shoulder. "Okay, Drakken's waiting for you, Kimmie. Don't want to keep the Doctor waiting!" she laughed.

"Yeah, that's kinda cliché villian talk…" Ron noted.

"What was that?!" shouted Shego.

"N-nothing." stuttered Ron.

"Good." Shego put Kim into the hovercraft. "Now let's go."

Ron and Shego both stepped into the hovercraft and made their way back to Dr. Drakken with the bound Kim still unconscious.

O-O-O

The same woman who had abducted Monkey Fist approached her master, his face was hidden in the shadows but he sat in his lounge chair, a wine glass resting in his hand.

"I trust your mission was successful Ourgo?" the man asked.

"Yes master. Monkey Fist was easy to take."

He sipped his wine. "Good."

Just then a man dressed in full yellow and green colored body armor and helment walked into the room, he bowed to the man.

"Master. Duff Killigan has been taken."

"Excellent work."

"Um, sir?" asked Ourgo.

"What is it Ourgo?"

"What about the Seniors?"

"Leave them be. Senior is an old fool who merely treats evil as a hobby and Junior is no villain at all."

"I understand master." said Ourgo.

In front of the man was his TV screen, but no television program was on. Several spy cameras had been placed around the world allowing him to see everything. On the screen on the moment was the unconscious and tied up Kim.

"Ah so you have captured your teenaged nemesis, Dr. Drakken. I suppose I should congratulate you, but I know that somehow you'll fail. I know you too well."

The view switched to Dr. Drakken who was (impatiently) waiting for Shego and Ron to return. As his hand gripped the wine glass tighter, it began to crack.

"Soon very soon, Drakken, you will know the price of your failure. I have grown tired of waiting for you. The world should've been yours long ago, but you've only failed time and time again. Enjoy these next few days Doctor.." the wine glass cracked completely and the blood red wine covered his hands. "..they will be your last."

O-O-O

Uh-oh. An amnesiac Ron and Shego are delivering Kim to Drakken and they have no idea of this mysterious man's plans. Why is he kidnapping Kim's villains? You'll soon find out. Keep reading!

Oh, and yes, before anyone asks Ourgo does have all four Team Go superpowers. (super strength, ability to shrink, multiply and fire energy blasts) But she's not someone who Shego knows. Oh no, her origins shall be explained later. And why did I name her Ourgo? Well, considering the name pattern of the other Team Go members (Hego, Shego, Mego and Wego) "Ourgo" seemed to be the most fitting considering the connection and that she has all four powers. Things are gonna get interesting.


	3. Drakken's Latest Trap

Chapter 3: Friends Divided, Enemies United

Ourgo felt tense as she watched her master sipped his wine. She was always loyal to him, but she feared that if she were to ever displease him he would have her killed. She had known him her entire life, but there were always feelings of uneasiness.

"Well now, Ourgo, I wonder what's on Dr. Drakken's mind right now? Is he thinking of revenge or perhaps of old times?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Yes, I didn't think you did, but nonetheless it will be interesting to see his reaction when he sees my face again after all these years."

Just then Ourgo's cell phone beeped, she answered. "Sir, your guest has arrived."

"Very good. Let him in."

The door opened, the man turned to greet him, and shook hands. "Ah, Professor Dementor, it is good to see you again old friend…"

O-O-O

Drakken was pacing around his lair, waiting for Shego and the buffoon to return, hopefully with Possible. There were many things about his past that no one, not even Shego, knew about.

There were some things about his past that should remain hidden.

At that moment, Shego entered the room.

"Well, guess what, Dr. Drakken? I caught Kimmie." said Shego, a smirk on her face.

"What? You did?" said Drakken in response.

"Why, Dr. D, you sound surprised."

"What? No no no no Shego… not surprised… AMAZED!!!"

Shego replied by casting an annoyed glare.

"So what are we gonna do with her?" Shego asked.

"Uh… actually, I didn't think that part out. Hmm, I wonder what deathtrap I haven't tried yet."

Shego sighed. "Why don't you just shoot her?"

Drakken half laughed. "What? Do my ears deceive me? Ohohohoho, my poor little naïve Shego. The death of Kim Possible must be a masterpiece! My scientific genius over her teenage… whatever."

"Her whatever?"

"…shut up."

Just then Ron came in, carrying the still unconscious Kim over his head.

"All right, where do I put her… AAAAHHHH!" at that moment, Ron had tripped over a wire on the floor, causing him to accidentally throw Kim through the air… who landed on Drakken.

Drakken groaned as he lifted Kim off of his chest. "Why?" he said to Shego, partly in pain. "Why didn't you just zap Kim Possible like I wanted?"

"Eh, I gotta give him some credit. He actually can do some pretty good martial arts... when he's not acting like an idiot that is." said Shego.

Kim groaned. "Wh-what happened?"

"Simply put, you've been captured by none other… than me!"

Kim shook her head to shake off the daze. "So… what are you going to do now?"

"Oh… I'm going to come up with a trap that will kill you for sure!"

Kim gave off a sly smile. "Right, like I HAVEN'T heard that one before."

Drakken growled. "You and your teenage sass. It's all so very IRRITATING!"

A bit angrily, Drakken walked over to the computer panel. "Only a few more pieces and my ultimate weapon will be complete! And then, world domination will be MINE!!!"

Kim sighed. "Yeah, this kind of talk… it's kinda old, can't you be a LITTLE more original?"

"…shut it."

"Why did you pick Ron?" Kim asked, a bit of anger in her face.

"Oh, I didn't… I wanted to use it on you, but SHEGO can't shoot straight!" Drakken shouted, casting a small glare at his sidekick who simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Yeah, bad guys just can't shoot straight it seems." Kim smiled smugly.

Shego clenched her fists in anger.

"Now, now Shego… be patient."

"You're one to talk about patience." Shego replied.

"…well, you know what I mean!!!... anyway, Kim Possible! No, I don't expect to beg for mercy or anything…"

"You expect me to die right?"

"…I expect you to… ARRRRGGGHHH- WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?! Do you always have to interrupt my gloating whenever I have you tied up?!" Drakken shouted.

"Eh, I just feel like it." Kim smiled.

Kim had a habit of interrupting Drakken's taunting, particularly because she always knew what he was going to say.

"Just once, just once, it'd be nice to take a Possible captive and not have him or her interrupt me! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!"

Shego sighed. "Look, if you REALLY want her to stop this…"

"NO, we are NOT killing her yet!"

"…I realize that, but…" Shego picked up a cloth. "I can at least shut her up…"

"Huh? What do you mean? How could you possibly shut her up?"

"…by tying this cloth over her mouth…?"

"…oh. I knew that. All right then, you do that."

Kim struggled furiously. "Well, you won't get away with this! Not if I can – MMMPPPPHHHH!" she shouted as Shego tied the cloth over her mouth.

"Ah, I've always WANTED to do that." Shego laughed as she walked past Drakken. "You see there? That's ALL you ever needed to do, but you just had to get frustrated as usual."

"…yes, well… thank you Shego. And it'd be nice if YOU wouldn't frustrate me!"

Shego smiled. "Eh, frustrating you is fun."

Drakken growled. "Well, you just stopped Kim Possible from doing it!"

"Hey, there's a difference between Kimmie and me, okay?"

O-O-O

Ron paced around the room just outside, wondering if he had made a huge mistake. "Am I really doing the right thing? I mean… she seemed really sad that I was fighting her."

There was a flash in his brain. He could see Kim… but she was laughing, indicating that she was happy. But if he could see this… then that had to mean she was happy when she was with him. So why he couldn't he remember?

Drakken kept drawing up some sketches for possible death traps to use on his foe but they all seemed old… he had done most of these before.

"Ooooh- all of these are… dated. I've done most of these. Oh man… I need something." Drakken buried his head in his hands.

"What is it now, Dr. D?" Shego asked, sighing. "Why don't we don't just shoo…"

"DON'T finish that sentence!!!" Drakken interrupted.

Just then, Ron walked in. "Uh… what's going on?"

"Oh, just trying to find a way to destroy Possible." answered Drakken, still with a pencil in his hand.

"DESTROY her?!" Ron said, shocked.

Shego answered quickly. "Uh, yeah. That's what villains do, kid…"

"Oh… but… but.." Ron looked over at the still struggling Kim, who looked back at him with an almost pleading look in her eyes.

Kim knew Ron couldn't understand a word she was trying to say, but hopefully her expressions would help him remember.

"Ah-ha! I finally have a working plan!"

"Dip her in acid?" Shego said, somewhat smirking.

"…no! No! Not at all! …well, yes." Drakken sighed, defeated.

Approximately 10 minutes later, (it would've been 5 but Drakken kept complaining about the location) Kim found herself suspended over a vat of acid.

"Mmmppphh!" Kim struggled, trying to find a way to swing herself to safety.

"Ah, well then… as soon as I have your boyfr-… err, I mean my new sidekick press that switch, you'll be dropped into that tank of acid and I, Dr. Drakken will…"

"Yeah, yeah, can we just get on with it?" Shego interrupted, clearly impatient.

"…Shego, could you let me finish my gloating?" Drakken responded, slightly whining.

As Drakken and Shego argued, Ron was beginning to have second thoughts about dropping Kim in the acid, because when he looked at her now, she looked about ready to cry.

He felt horrible, as though he was dropping the most important person in his life to her death.

It was at that moment that a naked mole rat appeared on the control panel.

"Huh?" Ron asked, confused. "Don't I know you?"

Rufus smiled and nodded his head.

"But… I don't remember…" said Ron, thinking to himself.

Rufus then pulled into sight something… something _delicious_.

"Is that… a… a…"

Rufus nodded. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh."

"A… a… NACO?!" Ron said, excitedly. Just then, it seemed as though a flood of memories came back to him. "Oh yeah! I remember a lot know! Bueno Nacho! Nacos… my own creation… I had a lot of money once because of those… but… but… DRAKKEN stole it all from me! Yeah, I remember a lot now."

Ron looked up and saw that Kim was at Drakken's mercy. "Oh no! What have I done? I've got to save her!"

Rufus pointed to the rope.

"Oh yeah. Good thinking little buddy!" He gave his little buddy a high five.

"Boo-yah!" Rufus said, happily.

Drakken and Shego finally stopped arguing.

"Well, I suppose this is good-bye Kim Possible!" Drakken said, smiling. "Lower her!"

Ron smiled. "Sure, whatever you say."

Kim closed her eyes. _"Oh Ron… no…"_

Ron put his hands on the switch and pulled it, but at that moment, he grabbed onto the rope and let himself get reeled up and with a leap, he pushed himself and Kim to safety as they landed on the ground below.

Drakken's jaw dropped. "He…remembers…?"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I think he does."

Kim looked up as Ron removed the cloth from her mouth. "Ron?"

"Yeah, don't worry KP… I got a handle on it now. I remember."

Kim sighed happily. "How did you…"

"Rufus… he showed me a Naco."

Kim half laughed. "Bueno Nacho… why didn't I think of that?"

Ron finished untying Kim. "Heh… well, I'm sorry I put you through all that Kim."

"Don't worry about it Ron. It wasn't your fault." Kim then stretched her arms out and gave her boyfriend one the tightest hugs she'd ever given him.

Shego raised her eyebrow. "He remembered because he saw some FOOD?! I don't understand that kid… then again, I don't understand you either Drakken, sooo you two are a lot alike."

"…not really. I've never really had a…"

"…a what?"

Drakken sighed and said to himself. "…someone who actually cares about me for what I am. Someone who didn't mock me… I have yet to find someone who doesn't."

"Huh?" Shego said, having been unable to make out everything Drakken said.

"N-nothing." Drakken said quickly. "Just go and…"

"Kick their asses?" Shego interrupted. "Gladly."

Shego's arms ignited and she leapt over to Kim and Ron.

Kim instantly leapt up, taking a fighting stance.

Before the two rivals could begin their fight, a loud explosion could be heard outside and it rocked the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shego shouted, as she turned to Drakken. "What did you blow up THIS time?!"

"…what? I didn't blow up ANYTHING!"

It was at moment that a woman dressed in a costume similar to Shego, except colored yellow where Shego's costume was green.

Shego's jaw dropped the most. "What the? Who… who are you? Why are you wearing a uniform like me and my brothers?"

"Oh, don't worry, Shego. I'm not your sister, but…" Ourgo smiled, as her arms flared up. "I do share your powers… along with all of your brothers."

"But… but… where did you come from?" Kim asked, just as shocked.

"That… I believe the doctor can answer."

"Huh?" Drakken responded, confused.

"…Drakken, you didn't CLONE me, did you?!" Shego shouted.

For whatever reason, Shego's contract with Drakken included a "no cloning" clause.

"No, HE didn't, Shego. But somebody who he knows DID. I am Ourgo, a hybrid clone of Team Go, taking out all the flaws, but leaving all the good points in."

"…whoa, FLAWS? It must've all come from me then, I don't have any flaws to take out."

"Yeah right." Both Kim and Drakken said in unison.

"Shut up!" Shego shouted, her arms flaring up.

"Wait, did you say "the master"?!" Drakken asked. "Oh, how is he?"

Before Ourgo could answer Drakken, Kim stepped forward. "What do you want, Ourgo?"

"Oh yes… you… the teen hero, Kim Possible. I think it should interest you to know that we've been helping you."

Kim raised her eyebrow. "Ooookay. In what way?"

"Didn't you hear?" Ourgo laughed. "One-by-one, we've been rounding up your villains. All that remains… are these two."

Suddenly an immense fear came over Dr. Drakken, "No… NO!".

"Whoa Dr. D! What's wrong with you?!" shouted Shego

"Cooperate and you two shall not be harmed…" Ourgo warned.

Shego scoffed as her arms flared up again. "Look, we don't know who you are or what side you're on… I'm so NOT going to cooperate with a stranger… even if she DOES have all of Team Go's powers…"

"Well, you're making this hard on yourself." Ourgo's arms flared up with green energy, but then she added some super-strength to the mix, so now it glowed with a blueish-green color. "I'll just warn you… you have no idea what you're up against."

With that, Ourgo fired at Shego…

O-O-O

Sorry, this one took so long, but it was REALLY hard to write for… I almost considered skipping it. Heh, so this one I feel could've turned out better. I think I could've had Ron get his memory back a little better, but I had to find some way to get the plot moving. The best parts are happening in Chapter 4!


	4. Drakken's Dark Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim and all related characters are property of Disney.

* * *

_Global Justice Headquarters_

Dr. Betty Director was a busy woman, to say the least. Global Justice's task was to keep the world safe. While she was a proud woman, she knew when it was time to ask for Kim Possible's help on a mission. She was recognizable by her blue uniform and the eyepatch she wore over her right eye.

But there were times when Dr. Director could act like an immature child particularly when it involved her twin brother, Sheldon Director otherwise known as Gemini.

Gemini was the founder of the Worldwide Evil Empire. The dark counterpart to Global Justice and while both were fairly serious about taking the other organization down… whenever they interacted the two would somehow become little more mature than 6-year olds.

And she would be seeing her brother again very soon…

A Global Justice agent entered the room. "Dr. Director, we have just received an incoming transmission from… from…"

"From who?" Dr. Director responded, raising her eyebrow.

"Uh, Gemini…"

Dr. Director pounded her fist on her desk. "WHAT?! What does HE want?"

The agent shrugged. "How should I know?"

Director sighed. "All right, put him on monitor."

And so in time, in no time at all, Gemini appeared on screen. He indeed looked very similar to his sister; he even wore an eye patch himself, but over his left eye instead of his right.

"What do YOU want Sheldon?"

"Betty, I have not called you to argue. There are urgent matters at hand."

"Oh? And that would be?" Director responded, an angry tone in her voice.

"Do you remember the Blue Dragon Organization?"

Director's eyes widened. "What? What about them? Global Justice wiped them out years ago!"

Gemini laughed. "Apparently you weren't as thorough as you thought, were you now sister?"

Director growled. "Well, we'll deal with them if you're telling the truth which I DOUBT!"

"Oh will you now? Well, we both know the… cruelty of the Blue Dragon's leader. His name was Anthony Savage."

"Anthony Savage… but he died years ago." Director said, still scowling.

"Oh, I doubt it, dear sister. I truly doubt it."

"What makes you doubt it?"

"Oh, let's just say that… if the Blue Dragon is back, it's a sure bet he's still running it… or at least a relative of his or something."

"I see… and why are you telling me this?"

"Simple. You know the threat the Blue Dragon holds to the world. It would wipe out both organizations."

"Yeah, well, I think you just want the honor of exterminating Global Justice to yourself."

"That too." Gemini smiled.

"Well, thanks… I guess. But that doesn't mean I'll treat you like an older brother." Director smiled smugly.

Gemini roared in anger and disappointment.

O-O-O

Shego fired her plasma blasts at Ourgo, who merely dodged with grace before firing her own plasma blasts at Shego.

The evil sidekick dodged as best as she could, before Ourgo had gotten in close. Shego tried to counter Ourgo with a punch, but… with the advantage of super strength, Ourgo easily overpowered Shego.

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Shego screamed as she hit the wall, the force of the blow causing the wall to break into pieces sending Shego into the next room.

"Whoa…" Ron's jaw dropped. "Um… KP. No big, right?"

"Uh, yeah, Ron. Right! No big!" Kim grinned nervously before saying to herself. "Oh boy, I am SO doomed."

Kim leapt at Ourgo, only to get swatted away like a fly.

"KIM!" Ron screamed, worried.

Kim had knocked onto the floor, still stunned from Ourgo's attack.

"Don't worry, Ron. I'm okay…" Kim said, woozily. "Just let the stars in front of my eyes clear…"

Ourgo looked over at Shego. "One down…" …and then at Drakken… "One to go."

Drakken back away nervously. "Uh… look, I'm sure we can talk this over… can't we? I mean, there's gotta be SOMETHING."

"Sorry." Ourgo replied, smiling as her arms flared up.

With that, Kim leapt back into action. Before Ourgo could fire upon the doctor, Kim tackled Drakken and herself out of the way. The power of Ourgo's blast destroyed a portion of the wall in Drakken's lair, revealing the outside to be that of a forest.

"Whoa… Drakken set up a new lair on a mountain in the forest?" Ron said, noticing that this wasn't the same lab where his memory where his memory was erased. "I'm actually kinda impressed."

"Ron, we can talk about that when there's NOT some crazy woman trying to kill us." Kim replied.

Ourgo came running at Kim, this time a red glow accompanying her, she split into two copies of herself.

"Oh boy…" Kim said, taking a fighting stance.

The cheerleader began to somersault backwards, avoiding the blows of the new villain, but it didn't give her a chance to counterattack.

"Oh, I feel I should tell you. I do have one addition power that no member of Team Go has." Ourgo smiled, and with that, her eyes glowed yellow as a yellow beam shot out of her eyes at Drakken hitting him in the chest.

This blast was so strong that it knocked Dr. Drakken out almost instantly and sent him flying through the hole Ourgo had previously made using Shego's powers.

Wasting no time, Kim immediately sprang into action. She leapt after Drakken, trying to save him. She was able to grab his leg before she took out her grappling hook and fired upwards, hoping it would latch onto something.

Unfortunately, it could not reach up far enough and so Kim and Drakken continued to fall…

"KIM!!!!" Ron shouted down. "KIM!!!"

Rufus leapt into Ron's pocket and hid there. Ron turned to Ourgo, his fists clenching in anger. "You… you…"

"Oh please, I highly doubt that take them out, besides, my orders were to bring Drakken back alive."

"Why?"

"Oh, you'll have to find out yourself." Ourgo smiled and with that she blasted Ron in the chest with one of Shego's green plasma blasts which caused him to hit the wall and fall unconscious.

O-O-O

Kim and Drakken slowly awoke.

"Ohhh - my aching head. What happened?" Drakken asked.

Kim rubbed her head as she stood up. "I… think you were blasted out the building, I tried to save you, but… my grappling hook couldn't reach up far enough."

"Oh, well that's just peachy. Because now we are in a thick forest with no food, no transportation, no water and worst yet, I am stranded with my arch nemesis!" Drakken shouted.

"Eh, it could be worst." Kim shrugged.

"How could it be worse?!" Drakken shouted, angrily.

"Hmm… you could be injured, you could've lost an arm on the way down, you could've died…" Kim said, counting on her fingers.

"Sh-shut up, Possible."

"Eh, well anyway… we'll have to work together to get out of this." said Kim, walking ahead.

"Oh, and why would I want to do that?" Drakken smiled, crossing his arms.

"Because if you stay here by yourself you might get eaten by a bear or something?"

Drakken blinked. "Oh… well when you put it that way… FINE! We'll work together… for NOW!"

O-O-O

Ron awoke, shaking his head to get himself out of the daze he was in. "Oooh, what happened?"

Across from him, Shego woke up.

"Shego?!" Ron shouted, surprised. "Oh yeah… I remember now. You got knocked out by that new crazy lady. I'm surprised… never thought I'd met a woman crazier than you."

Shego growled. "Eh, zip it Stoppable. Right now, I'm more concerned about where we are." she looked over to her right and saw that the only way out was sealed by a blue force field.

"Oh great. Force field prisons are the worst. Not even Rufus can get us out of this one."

Shego sighed. "You really think I care? The only thing I care about is beating out the crap out of whoever's behind this."

"Well, let's pass the time until something happens, shall we?" Ron smiled. "What made you become Drakken's sidekick?"

Shego sighed. "This is SO going to suck."

O-O-O

As Kim and Drakken walked through the forest, the two seemed to be trying to avoid eye contact with each other as much as possible.

"So… why do you and the buffoon wear the same mission clothes?"

Kim shrugged. "Eh, it helps show that we're a team, I guess."

"Oh. Well, Shego and I don't wear the same clothes and we're a team."

"Well, we're not you and Shego, are we now?"

"…Shego has to have been a cheerleader at some point in her life because she has the same attitude as you when it comes to my questions."

"Eh, maybe, but I'm nowhere near as sarcastic as she is and nowhere near as… bitchy."

"Eh, I'll give you that much."

Hours seemed to past, but there seemed to no end to the forest. Kim and Drakken both stopped to rest before Kim, feeling the urge to ask…

"So what was my dad like in college?"

Drakken raised his eyebrow.

"You knew my dad. You used to be his friend… until you ran away that is."

Drakken stood up in anger. "Don't you DARE say that! He only _pretended _to be my friend! He drove ME away!!!"

"…well, come on, building robots to be dates was a little silly, don't you think?"

Drakken sighed. "Well, what else could I have done? They put the task of finding dates for the dance all on ME! Just me! They were all so nervous to ask for dates… so they all asked me to do it. ME! I wasn't a ladies man myself, you know! So I tried my best, but every girl I asked turned me away, simply because I was a nerd… I… I couldn't go back empty handed. So I resorted to creating the BEBES.'

"They… were the best I could do on short notice, but I felt they'd do and for all my efforts. What did I get? _Laughter. _Scornful laughing… they turned me away. Your father is a cruel man, Kim Possible…"

Kim gasped. "That's a lie! My father is a kind and gentle man!"

"Oh really? Well, he didn't act like a friend. Oh no… he certainly didn't because… until I met him and the others… I didn't have a single friend."

Kim looked a little surprised. "Oh… well. You know… Hmm, you know I should thank you Drakken."

"For what?" Drakken asked, half curious.

"Well, while when you made Eric, it was rather cruel and really toyed with my emotions… it kinda helped me see who I REALLY should've gone to the prom with. If it weren't for you… Ron and I may never have had gotten together… so thanks."

"…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

O-O-O

Ron heard another groaning from behind, he turned around to see. "Monkey Fist?!"

Much like Kim and Drakken, Monkey Fist was Ron's arch enemy as the two shared Mystical Monkey Power.

Monkey Fist stood up. "Oh, it's you Stoppable. Is this your idea of a joke?"

"Huh?" Ron asked, confused.

"Well, then again, you are too stupid to kidnap all of us." Monkey Fist concluded.

"Aye, that he is." came another voice. It was Duff Killigan, the golf club wielding enemy of Kim and Ron. "There's no way he was responsible for this."

Ron looked around, he could count almost all of his daily foes in the room with the exception of Drakken, the Seniors, Dementor, Gill and a few others, but the major enemies were all there."

"Wait, if these guys are evil. Why are they kidnapping all the other evil guys?"

"Because Ronald, I want to propose to them an alliance."

O-O-O

So Kim and Drakken continued to talk.

"I'd say it's a pretty weak reason to turn evil just because of one little incident like that." Kim said, scowling slightly.

"No, Kimberly Ann, not just that one little incident… my whole life!"

Kim didn't reply.

"Let me educate you. Unlike YOU, I was never a popular kid, I was always turned away by the "cool kids" because I was… different."

"…what are you REALLY after Drakken? Do you really want to take over the world for the heck of it?"

"No, Kimberly Ann…" Drakken then sighed. "Why am I telling you this anyway?"

"No, enlighten me, Drakken. Make me laugh." Kim smiled.

Drakken growled. "All right then, you want to know why I'm doing this?... I'LL TELL YOU WHY I'M DOING THIS! All my life, I've never gotten respect. At school, I was always bullied, called names, beaten up simply for being a "nerd". I spent my days alone, wallowing in my loneliness. Then, I finally got friends. Friends. Well, you know something? Friends wouldn't have LAUGHED the way they did. Friends would respect you… make you feel like you're worth something.'

"That's way I do this. I've never gotten respect… not from you, not from Shego, not from anyone. No one has ever made me feel like a person with value. That's why I do this. I want to get respect. I want to feel like I'm worth something. Whether it be as a friend or as the ruler of the world. I don't feel like a loser anymore, but… no one ever gives a chance."

"But…. Shego."

"Shego? Ha. Yeah, I know… I call her my "evil family". I'd never betray her or put her down, but she never shows me respect. I show up to save her life and she repays me by ENDANGERING mine!"

"Well… I'm sure she'd never actually kill you." Kim responded. "And there's your mother… she seems to love you."

"…maybe, but she doesn't understand me… or any of my pain. To her, I'll always be a child. She never let me grow up and in a way, I never could grow up. I never had a true childhood. And my father… well, let's not go into that."

"What about your father?"

"Nothing. Forget I mentioned him."

"Yeah, something has to be up. What's up? You never mentioned him before… tell me about your father."

"No."

"I'll keep asking until you do."

Drakken sighed. "You want to know? FINE. I'll tell you. My… my father… he BEAT me! Simply because I was a "loser" and because… I wasn't the son he wanted."

Kim gasped in horror. She had never thought about the fact that her own archfoe could've had an abusive father. I mean, sure, he seemed to get mocked at every turn but… she never guessed that it stemmed this deeply. She gave Drakken a look of sincere pity.

"Oh… that's… that's… I'm so sorry…"

Drakken seemed surprised to hear these words and he turned to Kim in surprise, but before he could say something…

"You'll both be coming with me now…"

Both Kim and Drakken turned to see Ourgo… her eyes and hands glowing and before they could react, she opened fire…

O-O-O

"An ALLIANCE?" Shego shouted. "Are you KIDDING?"

"Yes, I have to agree with Shego on this one." Monkey Fist concurred. "You kidnap us and you hold us in a cell? Why should we work for you?"

The villains all murmured in agreement.

"Because I, Anthony Savage, the leader of the Blue Dragon have all gathered you here to fufill your desires. Monkey Fist, you want to be the Monkey King? I can give that to you."

"Oh really?" said Monkey Fist. "And why should I believe you?"

Savage smiled, as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing that both his right eye and left leg were in fact cybernetic. He stroked his brown eye as he walked towards the cell.

"Because… I've researched this Mystical Monkey Power that you are so interested in. My scientists have been working night and day to find how to unlock it's true potential… if you help me, you'll get everything you want."

Monkey Fist sighed after a moment. "Very well, but if I learn that you are lying to me… I shall make you pay!"

It was then that Professor Dementor stepped forward. "Yes, you see, my dear friends. Savage here has been watching us all for years. You see, IT'S ALL FOR THE BEST IF WE WORK WITH HIM!"

"What?! So that's how he created that clone…" Shego stated. "So yeah, why should I work with you?"

"Because Shego…" Savage said as he clapped his hands.

Ourgo emerged, bringing forward Kim Possible, a bag over her head.

"Hey! Get this thing off me! Get it…"

Ourgo complied as she removed the bag from Kim's head, but still keeping a firm grip on her.

"KIM!" Ron shouted.

"RON!" Kim shouted back. "Let him go! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, please… don't give me that Miss Possible. You're both a danger to our plans."

With that, Savage turned back to the cell. "Each of you has a field of expertise that could prove useful in our plan for world conquest and you will all be rewarded most handsomely."

The villains all murmured in agreement, some a bit reluctantly while others more eagerly.

"…fine. Not like I have a choice." Shego sighed.

Savage nodded to his uniformed henchmen. "Let them out."

And so the force field disappeared and they all stepped out.

"Okay, I guess Kim and I are free to go. So we'll just…"

"No, Stoppable… you and your girlfriend are coming along. Ourgo, bind their hands together and blindfold them."

Ourgo nodded and tied both Kim and Ron's wrists behind themselves with rope before tying a blindfold over their eyes.

"Kim… what happened?" Ron asked as he was being led forward.

Kim struggled. "Long story Ron. I'll tell you later."

"Tell me this, why was Dementor spared from being kidnapped?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Yeah, that is a good point." Shego agreed.

"Because Dementor knows full well about the Blue Dragon, he was once a member before he headed out on his own."

"Uh-huh, yeah well anyway… why don't we just started on this conquer the world thing. Whatever your plan is… you gonna tell us or what?" Shego asked.

"Oh in due time, my dear… but right now a far more important matter is at hand…"

And so they came to a stop, inside a large room with a dome for a roof, it was almost like a football stadium. There were several people in the stands, waiting for something.

Kim and Ron's blindfolds were removed. It was then that a large pod emerged from the bottom floor, it stopped rising when it got halfway to the top. It opened up to reveal a man, his arms spread apart and chained.

"The trial of Dr. Drakken!"

* * *

So here we go I did talk about Drakken's past didn't I? Well, I personally see him as having the most sympathetic past of all the villains (considering he's the villain whose past we know the most of but there's still holes to fill) Why are they putting Drakken on trial? How will Kim, Ron, Shego and the others react to this development? You'll find out… 


	5. The Downfall of Dr Drakken

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Kim and all related characters are trademarks of Disney.

* * *

Everyone stood still for a moment… some were amused while others were shocked. But one thing was common: they had no idea what was going on.

"Drakken? Whoa, whoa, whoa tell me what is going on… right NOW!" Shego angrily demanded.

"Why Shego… you sound concerned." said Monkey Fist.

Before Shego could answer, Drakken began to speak up.

"Hey come on… I'm sure you're a good sport… master." Drakken said to Savage.

Shego blinked. "Wait… did you just call him what I think you called him?"

Savage walked onto a hovercraft and flew over to Drakken. "You will speak only when spoken to!"

"…I… am willing to listen to reason, my master." Drakken responded timidly.

"I don't understand… what's with all this trial business?" asked Monkey Fist.

"Aye, if you want to just club him why don't you just get on with it?" said Duff Killigan.

"Because Duff Killigan, we have policies and a great wrong has been inflicted on the Blue Dragon by Dr. Drakken! That wrong must be AVENGED in accordance with that policy!"

Savage took out a remote control from his button and pressing one button called down a giant screen. "Here, I shall show you everything."

The video about to be shown would reveal… and change everything they knew about Dr. Drakken.

The first image was that a much younger Savage, but the first thing noticeable about him was that all of his body was real compared to the robotic eye and limb.

"Once, I was the most feared scientific genius in the world… but the world is weak and needs a strong ruler if it is to survive. I knew that it was my God-given right to be that ruler! And so… I formed this Organization to help me achieve that goal. Unfortunately… there was… resistance."

Savage was shown to be undergoing some type of operation, but the purpose and the contents were unknown… but it was unneeded knowledge for members of Global Justice… an older uniform, but the initials marked "G.J." made their identity clear… shots rang out and amidst the carnage, a large explosion erupted, Savage was shown to be caught in it…

"The explosion cost me my leg and my eye… it crippled me for many years. With this defeat, the Blue Dragon was all but crushed… I began to give up hope…"

Then on the screen appeared a young man… identifiable by his dark hair and glasses lying on the streets, outside the Blue Dragon's headquarters.

"It was then a brilliant young scientist came to my attention. He was exhausted and badly injured. I had him taken in and nursed back to health… it was then that he told me his story. He had felt betrayed. His entire life he had been mocked… he never had what people call a "friend". Or at least, he thought he did until his so called "posse" turned on him and drove him away… I could sense his potential and so I told him to rather than let that anger and sadness ruin him… he should use it to take revenge on the world that rejected him!"

"So that's how Drakken turned evil…" Ron said.

"Yeah…" Kim sighed.

"And so the training began… but one day as Drew Lipsky was experimenting with lab serums for purposes unknown even to me… an accident occurred."

Drew Lipsky mixed two serums into one vial… but little did he knew that the serums could not be properly mixed together… the vial quite literally exploded and its contents were splashed all over Lipsky. He screamed in pain as he banged his fists on the lab table and held his face in his hands…

The image cleared out… and it showed Savage, seated at a large table talking to someone from across whose face was hidden in the shadows.

"You have all that you need Drew Lipsky… go forth and do me proud. Achieve the goal that I robbed of…"

"Oh, I shall indeed my master… and one more thing… the man known as Drew Lipsky is dead…" Lipsky emerged from the shadows revealing that his skin had been bleached blue and a scar had formed under his right eye… "My name is Dr. Drakken now!"

"I told Drakken to go out and meet Prof. Dementor, a former scientist for the Blue Dragon, to exchange the technology and resources he would need… that was the last I saw of him until today…"

"Unfortunately for our friend, Dr. Drakken, recent times have caused me to decide that it was time for me to reemerge and thanks to these newly installed cybernetic eye and leg by Prof. Dementor, I am no longer crippled…"

Savage directed his hovercraft over to Drakken.

"You were my hope Dr. Drakken and you failed me… MISERABLY!!!" Savage furiously shouted.

Drakken struggled. "I was betrayed! Dementor gave me nothing! He took everything for himself! It was not my fault!!"

"You FAILED!" Savage bellowed.

"NO! It was Dementor who denied your dreams of conquest!" The pod began to close though Drakken could still be heard screaming. "PUNISH HIM MASTER! PUNISH HIM!!!"

Shego clenched her thoughts and thought to herself. _"Don't you DARE kill him…"_

"STOP IT!" Kim shouted. "Let him go! He didn't do anything wrong! …wow, can't believe I'm saying that."

"Yeah… it's rare that we stand up for our villains, isn't it?" Ron agreed.

15 minutes later, on the roof of the Blue Dragon Headquarters, a large multilayered building, Kim, Ron, the villains were all brought upstairs. Ourgo brought Drakken on a hovercraft and threw the helpless villain onto the ground. Landing in front of Savage, Drakken stayed still.

"Hey! Only I get to…" Shego started to say.

"Be silent…" Ourgo backhand slapped Shego. "Or be silenced!"

Shego rubbed her cheek.

"So, you still haven't addressed my concerns yet." said Monkey Fist. "When does this have to do with all of us?"

"The answer, Monkey Fist, is simple. Throughout the world, my spies have gathered intellect on each major government in the world. Waiting for the time to strike, all I need… are generals to lead my soldiers into battle… each of you has your own area of expertise. And that… is why I had you brought here."

"So you want us to lead your own soldiers to take over the world… for YOU?" Kim shouted, struggling with the ropes that bound her hands.

"Oh no… they will get something out of it. Each domain that they captured will be theirs to rule…"

Monkey Fist smiled. "I want England."

"Then you shall have it! For soon, very soon, history's most brilliant and most strategic military attack shall begin!"

Drakken finally stood up. "Fool! Do you really think it'd be THAT easy?! Conquering the world in one swell swoop is not easy! Believe me, I've tried. Though I did come close once… The world will fight back against your army, they will take them down! Your plan is LAUGHABLE!"

Savage chuckled to himself. "Is that so? Well, I can assure you this, my old friend: Your punishment will be FAR from laughable!"

"Punishment? But what about my trial?" said Drakken as two armored men came over and grabbed his wrists, forcing him to his knees.

"It's over! And the verdict is guilty! Guilty of the one unforgivable crime… FAILURE!!!!"

Kim and Shego both gasped and tried to make their way forward, but several guards held them back.

It was then that Ourgo brought forward a bowl… a bowl that contained another serum…

"It's similar to the serum that turned your skin blue, Drakken… only turned stable and with some… modifications done… I hope you like it." Savage explained as he smiled to himself.

Drakken struggled, he had never been more scared in his life. "No! NO! Not THAT! I'm a protégé of the Blue Dragon! NOT THE SERUM!!!!"

But there was nothing that could be done… Ourgo approached the mad scientist and without the slightly show of remorse, covered him with it.

The guards released Drakken, who screamed in horrible pain. The pain was excruciating. He screamed louder and louder… "No! NOOOOOOOOO!"

In his pain, he tore open his labcoat… his upper torso soon turned from blue to pale white… his eyes became weak… he moaned in despair… but it seemed to him that everyone had turned away from him. Never before did Drakken feel so… alone.

What he was unable to see was the effect it had on the "audience" as it were. Some like Dementor watched with pleasure at his suffering, some were indifferent, some were grossed out like Ron, but Kim and Shego were both horrified as they saw Drakken fall to the ground, twitching in pain.

"NO!" Kim struggled. "STOP IT! You can't kill him!!!"

Shego felt rage like she never had before… but why? Why did she feel this way? She had always mocked him… always showed contempt for some of his schemes, always striking him if he ever stepped over the line with her… but as he lay there, twitching in pain… she felt sincere anger and horror… perhaps that in spites of all their arguments, all their fights, all the mocking, he was the closest thing Shego had to a… friend. Her only friend.

"Ourgo. Dispose of this worthless garbage!!!" Savage ordered.

Ourgo started to pick up Drakken by the back of his neck but she would not get the chance to carry out that order.

"No. Put him in with Kim Possible and her sidekick so that they can see the fate that awaits them!" Dementor shouted, smiling.

"Hmm… Master… I like Dementor's idea… with all due respect, it's much more satisfying." Ourgo smiled.

Savage sighed. "It's a slightly melodramatic and cliché idea but very well. Take them away."

Time passed…. Kim, Ron and Rufus watched over Drakken as he lay on the ground of their cell, what the serum would eventually do to him is unknown… but it did not bode well for Drakken.

"Drakken…" Kim collapsed to her knees at his side. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop this… please forgive me…" she began to cry.

Ron put his hand on Kim's shoulder. "Kim… there was nothing you could do…"

"B-but I can do anything! I could've gotten free! And… even though he's my arch-enemy, I SHOULD'VE saved him but… but…" Kim wiped her tears and sighed. "Even though he's evil, he doesn't deserve this. No one deserves to suffer like this…"

It was then that the guards to their cell saw a visitor coming to see the prisoners. It was Shego.

"Um, Shego… no one is allowed to see the prisoners unless they have Savage's permission."

"Oh? Well, you know what… I don't take orders form Savage." Shego grabbed the first guard by his throat and slammed him into the wall… and before the second could act, Shego kicked him hard in the chest, causing him to pass out.

Shego scoffed as she took the keycard to the cell. "They don't make guards like they used to. Far too easy for my tastes."

Ron heard the cell door open. "Uh… Kim. It's…"

"Spare us the dramatic introduction, Stoppable…" said Shego as she moved towards them.

"Shego!" Kim leapt up. "What do you want? Did this Savage guy send you?"

"Hell no. I came here on my own. I am NOT working for that guy… not after…" Shego sighed. "Anyway… let's get out of here…"

Kim tried to carry Drakken on her back, but Shego hoisted Drakken over her shoulders before Kim could move. "Here… I got him. You hear me, Dr. D? I'm getting you out of here."

"Wow. Shego's showing concern for someone other than herself?" Ron grinned.

"…SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Well… if anyone can figure out what's wrong with Drakken and how we fix it… it's my dad. Come on… we'll take him there." Kim said.

"…all right. Oh, and Kimmie one more thing." said Shego.

"Yes?" Kim asked curiously.

Shego then kicked Kim… right in the crotch.

Kim winced in pain. "H-hey! What the hell was… that for…?!"

"Just to show you that I still hate your guts Princess."

* * *

Poor Drakken… what's gonna happen next? You'll find out…. That's all I have to say. Sorry for taking so long and it's kinda short but… I knew people were probably getting impatient. As for what this is partially based on, well I'm sure a couple of people will figure it out... 


End file.
